Travelin' Soldier
by Annabrea-Shaw
Summary: finally another songfic by me! Okay, this one is SessKag done to the song Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. Sesshomaru goes off to join the Vietnam war and writes home to a young waitress, Kagome. full summery inside, really sweet


AN Alrighty peoples, I got some reviews from people to write more songfics, but I never got inspiration, then I was starting to figure that I'd never write anything again when I was listening to the radio yesterday and the song "Traveling Soldier" by Dixie Chicks came on. Suddenly I had my inspiration and for the first time I wrote a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing. I couldn't get the song out of my head all day yesterday or this morning, so I got on the computer and wrote it, hope you like! R&R! By the way, it's 11 pages; I think that's the longest I've ever written!

Summery: finally another songfic by me! Okay, this one is Sess/Kag done to the song "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks. Sesshomaru goes off to join the Vietnam War and writes home to a young waitress, Kagome. They fall in love and plan to marry but disaster strikes. Characters ooc and Miroku/Kaoru(oc). Really, really sweet. No bad language or sex or anything, that's why it's rated K+

_**DISCLAIMER I NO OWN ANYTHING BUT THE WORDS OF THE STORY. THE SONG IS SUNG BY DIXIE CHICKS AND THE PEOPLE ARE FROM INUYASHA THE SERIES…EXCEPT FOR KAORU WHO IS MY OWN CHARACTER!**_

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed, today was the day. Slipping out of bed, he turned the radio to a local station and began getting dressed in his bran new uniform. At 18 Sesshomaru had finally come of age to enlist in the army and was catching a bus out to California that day. Finished shaving and getting dressed in the Army Greens, Sesshomaru pulled his shoulder length, silver hair into the last pony-tail it would see during his army career - _damn that no hair below the collar rule! _– Sesshomaru switched off his radio, grabbed his army issue pack, and headed for the door of his small house.

His brother and sister had died in a flu epidemic the year before, his mother in childbirth six years before, and his father had run out on them two months before his mother's death, Sesshomaru had sold the house after his siblings died and moved to a small two room cottage down by the river leading to the beach. Walking down the path to the road, Sesshomaru turned to look back at his home, hoping he would see it again someday, and said a silent goodbye to the souls of his dead family. Turning around, he headed up the bank of the river until he met the beach, and then fallowed that to the bus station by the pier.

After purchasing his ticket for the five o-clock bus, he looked at the clock to see that it was only three, and decided to go to the near-by diner to get his last meal at home…how fitting for a departing soldier. Walking down the street and to the diner, a bell chimed as he pushed through the doors. From the back of the building he heard a young voice call out; "Have a seat anywhere, I'll be with ya in a second!" So, complying with the nameless voice, he sat down in a nearby booth.

After a few seconds a young girl, no older than fourteen at the most, came from the back carrying a tray loaded down with plates of sandwiches and biscuits, along with a few cups of coffee. She was wearing the red uniform of the diner, her black hair held half up with a bright red bow. She gave him a smile as she passed to set the tray down on a near by table and pass out the food and coffee to the group of men seated there. A minute later she had come back and was leaning calmly against the edge of his table, her smile shining brightly.

He recalled her face from somewhere, but where he couldn't remember. "What can I get ya?" At the sound of her voice closer this time he remembered, she had been a friend to his brother, they had been going steady at one point before he died. Looking at the name embroidered on the front of her uniform, his conclusion was confirmed as he read the neatly scrawled 'Kagome' there. She shifted and he looked back up to her young face, now realizing she'd be about thirteen now. "Ham sandwich, black coffee ma'am." He finally answered politely, adding a little extra southern drawl to it.

She giggled "Well mister, I think I can handle a ham sandwich and black coffee, if ya wouldn't' mind waitin' a minute or two." She smiled, "I could even throw in a slice of apple pie for desert, best homemade pie in town if ya ask my Auntie, she runs the place, and it'd probably be nice if you're shippin' out soon." He fell easily into her kind smile and sweet laughter, now he could understand why his brother had been so taken with her and why his sister had adored her to no end. "Apple pie sounds great, Miss. Kagome"

She smiled wider, "Arighty, ham sandwich, black coffee, and apple pie for desert it is. And it's just Kagome really, besides, I'm five years younger than you Sesshomaru Taisho." With that she turned away and walked off to the back of the diner again. By the time she came back out again, he had retreated into his thoughts and memories. He was pulled out of the deeper thoughts of his mind as she set his sandwich and coffee down in front of him. Looking back up at her smile he, for some unknown reason, suddenly felt as young as his brother had been and, for the first time in years, felt shy to speak to her. She smiled brighter at him as she said, "There ya go, I'll be right back." And she headed off to see to the men a few tables away.

While she was gone, Sesshomaru bereted himself, _She's thirteen years old, she's a child, she was your brother's friend, and you're shy to talk to her? How old are you Sesshomaru, are you still a young floundering schoolboy or a grown man about to join the army?_ By the time she had come back he was feeling better about himself and a little more mature. As she stopped and asked how the sandwich was, a large group of people came in the doors. To reply he had said "Everythin's great Kagome. But I'm feeling a little low, would ya mind sittin' down for a while?" She smiled even brighter, if it was possible, "I'd love to-" at this there was a grumble from one of the men at the front of the diner "- but it looks like I'm gonna be pretty busy for a little while. I'm off in an hour, and I know where we can go." He smiled back at her and nodded and she headed off to sit and serve the newly arrived customers.

_Two days past eighteen  
He was waitin' for the bus in his army green  
Sat down at a booth  
At a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gave him a smile  
And he said would you mind sitting down for awhile  
And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

An hour later Sesshomaru was standing in front of the diner as Kagome came out carrying a sweater and her purse. Walking up to him she took him to the pier. At the very end there was a small bench that put someone sitting on it right to the edge of the pear with only a thin railing keeping that person from falling into the ocean waves below. Sitting down, he breathed deeply, possibly one of his last breaths of the Virginia Beach air. Kagome smiled softly, "I love it out here, no one ever really comes to this bench because it's so close to the edge, but I find it peaceful." She looked out over the ocean as he turned his head to look down at her.

Kagome glanced back at him and blushed under his gaze, "Um…what…er, what was it you were feelin' low about at the diner, anyways?" He sighed and moved his eyes from her out to the endless blue of the sea. "My family." And that was all that was needed. She too moved her eyes out to the soft waves and sighed, "InuYasha told me about your parents before he…ya know…died. I can't imagine how you feel, being the last of your family and all. I'm awful sorry about InuYasha and your sister, by the way, I know I didn't get a chance to tell you at the funeral, and no one's really seen you around since then." He looked back to her and smiled "They really liked you, ya know, especially InuYasha, I got great pleasure out of teasing him when he'd come home Sunday afternoons after spending the morning with you. And Rin adored you, I still have the stuffed bar you gave her for her last birthday." She laughed a little; a sweet, melodious sound that was like a bell in his ear and he chuckled as well.

After that, they began to talk about everything, his mother before she died, the things little Rin would do that made everyone laugh, the way InuYasha tried to be tough but was so kind underneath, it seemed as if they could have talked forever. When a lull came into the conversation, Sesshomaru glanced at his watch to see that it was almost time for him to leave if he was to catch his bus, so, tearing his eyes away from the dimming sky in front of him, he looked at the enchanting young woman next to him. Suddenly, as if by impulse, he spoke. "Kagome, I only have a minute before I have to leave to catch my bus to California, but I need to ask you something. I know you probably have a boyfriend, but I don't care all that much, I got no one to send a letter to while I'm away and would you mind if I sent one here to you?"

She just smiled and said; "I'll be checking the post office every day starting this Sunday for one." She grinned and he smiled back at her before leaning in to kiss her cheek before getting up and running off to catch the bus.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

The next Sunday, Kagome didn't sit by Hojo, the boy she normally sat with, nor did she sit with Koga or any of the other boy's that had shown interest in her. Instead she sat with her younger brother and her father and mother in the pew they shared in the middle of the small church. After the ceremony, Kagome ran quickly to Mr. Johnson, the postmaster of their post office. "Mr. Johnson!" she called out as he was headed for his home behind the post office to change for the Sunday picnic. The old man stopped and waited for Kagome to catch up to him. "Yes, Kagome?" "Mr. Johnson, has there been any mail today? Specifically any mail for me?" He looked thoughtful, "Well, when I left for church this morning there was just a package for Mrs. Tajia, some linen table cloths I believe, but if any more was delivered during church it would be on the desk inside. How about we go check right now, Kagome."

The girl grinned, "Thanks Mr. Johnson!" Unfortunately, when they entered the post office, there wasn't any mail on the desk, nor any on or behind the counter, Kagome looked crestfallen. "It's okay Kagome, I'm sure that whatever you're hoping for will come soon." The girl shrugged but walked away looking at the toes of her shoes as the peaked beneath her Sunday dress.

Later at the picnic, three girls from school, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka surrounded Kagome and began to fervently ask questions. "What's wrong Kagome? Why'd you run off after Mr. Johnson like that? Why didn't you sit with Hojo, he's dieing to ask you to go steady, you're so close? What about Koga or Ginta, you could've sat with one of them? Are you still sad about InuYasha, I thought you were over that it was a year ago? Besides, he wasn't good enough for you, always getting into fights and being a ruffian and all that. Besides, he didn't have any parents and…blah, blah, blah."

Kagome had had enough, "Gods, could ya'll quiet down for a minute? Yeesh! Nothing's wrong, I ran after Mr. Johnson to see if there was any new mail today, I'm expecting a letter. I didn't sit with them because I didn't want to, I don't really like any of them anyways. No I'm not upset about InuYasha, but don't talk like that about him, you didn't even know him, he was a good guy!" At this point, Kagome's best friend, Sango Tajia came over and said, "Kagome could you come here, my mother needs help unloading our cakes and stuff." Kagome immediately fallowed, grateful to be away from the ravenous girls for a little while.

Unfortunately her reprieve didn't last long, for soon the food was un-loaded, all the cakes and pastries and pies out on the large picnic table, and the two girls had to go back out to the middle of the church field where they were soon ambushed by the three girls again. "Kagome, who are you expecting a letter from? What do you mean you don't like Hojo or Koga? Is the letter from a boy out of town? How would you –"

"STOP! My god, you're all so loud. I am expecting a letter from Sesshomaru Taisho, he left to join the army last week and he promised to write me. I don't like them because their boring. And that's that!" There was a collective gasp from all the girls, even Sango. Then Sango spoke, "Sesshomaru Taisho, InuYasha's older brother? Why would he write to you, Kagome?" The girl blushed, "We were talking before he left and he said he didn't have anyone to send a letter to, so he asked if he could write to me and I said yes. Then he kissed me on the cheek and ran to catch his bus."

"HE KISSED YOU!"

"_Shush, would you_! Yes he kissed me, but it was just on the cheek, get over it!" Sango was smiling but the other girls did not look pleased. Eri spoke for them all, "Kagome, Sesshomaru Taisho is eighteen years old and probably worse than his stupid brother was. He only said he'd write to you to play games with you, to try and get your hopes up and make you like him so that you'll ruin your life here. He's not going to write to you, why would he want to write to someone your age, anyways?" Kagome and Sango just walked away and refused to speak on the subject, though they knew it would soon be all over their little town.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waiting for the soldier to come back again  
nevermore to be alone  
When the letter says the soldier's coming home_

It was a week later that the first letter came.

_September 18, 1964_

_Dearest Kagome,_

_I arrived in California, at an army camp North of Los Angeles (Unfortunately that is all I can say about our location), about three days ago. I hope all is well at home while the same could be said for here. As I write this, my barracks buddies (all new to the service as I am) say 'hello' and ask, I am afraid that I must ask as well, that you send us a picture soon. In the words of one Miroku Houshi "Any girl that could get cold hearted Sesshomaru to want to write as badly as he does has got to be one beautiful young girl."_

_Since my arrival, we have begun training, simple drills mostly, but in that time I have discovered a strange knack for precise shooting. But you don't really want to hear about that. I must tell you, that knowing you are home to write to has been a great comfort so far, I feel less alone in the world than I have for the past year. I wish that I could send you a gift, but we don't have a trip into the city for shopping until November._

_I must go now; it's lights out in a few minutes. I hope you will write back to me soon, we get all our mail from a few volunteers with accounts at a few Los Angeles post offices, the address is below._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Sesshomaru Taisho_

So she found a picture taken of her at Easter and began her reply.

_September 26, 1964_

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I am glad that you arrived all right. Home is just fine, the church said a prayer for you last Sunday and I say mine every day, though I feel better now that I know you are in California. Tell your 'buddies' that I say hello, and I have enclosed a picture of me from last Easter with this letter. Tell one Miroku Houshi that I send my sincerest thanks for his compliment._

_Congratulations on your newfound talent, if it can be called a good one, and I don't mind hearing about it because anything you write I am fascinated to know. I feel great knowing that I am here for you, like I have done something to make the world a little better, helping you. Besides, I love the anticipation of your letters in the mail. I don't need a gift; really, all I want is to know that you are safe._

_It might interest you to know that you proved the girls from school wrong. Their exact words were "He's not going to write to you, why would he want to write to someone your age anyways?" I am glad that they were wrong, though I never doubted you for a second. I can't wait for your next letter to come and I wait with baited breath._

_Always,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

So the letters continued, each time growing longer and longer with the feelings of the two. Time passed, and Kagome never did sit with Hojo or Koga or Ginta at church. Soon a year had passed, and Sesshomaru was shipped out to the war.

_October 12, 1965_

_Darling Kagome,_

_Unfortunately I can only write for a few short minutes today as we (Miroku and I) are leaving for Vietnam in twenty minutes with 30 other men. Luckily Both Miroku and I have managed to be put in the same division, we will be in the 12th land division in Vietnam. On my last trip to Los Angeles I did finally find the perfect gift for you and I have sent it with this letter, I hope you can still use it._

_I only have seconds left, Kagome, so I must tell you. I know you are young, Kagome, but I have grown fond of you over this last year, so fond that I believe I may be in love with you. If you can accept this love and wait for a traveling soldier, I will return home as soon as possible to ask permission to marry you, if not, I understand fully._

_Good luck playing the piccolo in the high school marching band. I will write you the new address to reach me at as soon as I can._

_Love Always,_

_Sesshomaru_

Enclosed had been a Sapphire Blue hair ribbon like the one he had first seen her wearing at the diner, her name was embroidered in a lighter blue along one edge. As soon as Kagome received the letter she wrote her response, and two weeks later when she received a post card from Sesshomaru carrying the new address, she couldn't send it fast enough.

_October 19/November 2 1965_

_My Sesshomaru,_

_I cannot send this letter soon enough. I have felt the same way about you for so long, and I will gladly wait until the end of time for you. Thank you so much for the ribbon, it matches the band uniforms, actually, so if I ever get into the marching band, I will wear it for every performance! I hope you are well, My Sesshomaru, and I say a prayer for your safe return every day. Come home soon, Sesshomaru._

_Always Yours,_

_Kagome_

The letters continued on like that, and Kagome got into the marching band.

_December 15, 1965_

_Kagome,_

_Congratulations on getting into the marching band, I knew you could do it. I know that this is a little late, but happy belated fifteenth birthday. Things are getting worse out here, sometimes I wake up and wonder 'will today be my last day? Will I ever see Kagome's smiling face again?" But at the thought of you I remember that I have to come home and marry you and I face the day with a stronger resolve. Every day I remember that day on the pier, and I can see your smile and hear your laugh as we talk about the small things of life._

_There is talk of a big battle soon, so I might not be able to write for a while, but don't worry, I will stay safe with the thoughts of our wedding. In fact, I have even bought you a ring already. I'm sorry that I haven't sent it with this letter, but I want to give it to you in person upon my return. Miroku says hello and happy birthday as well, but for now I must go. I will write as soon as I can get a free minute again, My Kagome._

_Love Always,_

_Sesshomaru_

_So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then in Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart, it might be love  
And all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's gettin kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and I see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

"Kagome, you are fifteen years old! You should be going steady with Hojo by now, but no! You're still waiting for stupid Sesshomaru to come back and sweep you off your feet!" Eri practically yelled at her one day on the way home from school. Before Kagome could reply, Sango had spoken up, "Well I think it's romantic, Eri! And if you like Hojo so much, you go steady with him! Kagome and Sesshomaru have something real going on!"

"Oh come on!" Yuka jumped in, "She hasn't even seen the guy more than once in almost two years, that's not love!" Kagome had had just about enough.

"Would all of you SHUT UP! God! Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, you wouldn't know, you've never read the letters or even spoken to Sesshomaru! We are in love and we will get married as soon as he comes home. Besides, it's my life and you have no right to tell me what to do! Now me and Sango gotta go, we've got band practice in a few minutes."

"You're too young for him, Kagome! You're waiting for nothing!" was heard as they walked away.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waiting for the soldier to come back again  
nevermore to be alone  
When the letter says the soldier's coming home_

It was in late March that the package came, the box that ruined her life.

_March 3, 1966_

_Kagome,_

_I have some unfortunate news. Over the last few months, our division was placed into battle in the center of the fighting. Sesshomaru fought bravely, day and night, always thinking of you. Whenever someone asked why or how he fought so bravely he always had the same reply, "I gotta girl back home that I gotta marry when I'm finished here. I gotta be alive to marry her." I am so sorry Kagome; our time in the battle was over in early February, and Sesshomaru and I had been granted permission to return home from our service in the army. Our helicopter had just lifted off and we relaxed, we were going home to our girls, we were finished. But our helicopter was shot out of the sky, just as Sesshomaru had been showing your picture to all the men escaping the battle, and we went down. Three men died in the crash, the pilot, the medic, and Sesshomaru._

_When I finally managed to return to our base, I went through Sesshomaru's things and found two things that might interest you, both are enclosed along with his personal belongings. One was a small box; it contained the entire collection of letters you'd sent him over that past two years. The other was a small packaged box that was addressed to be sent to you. I placed the box and the letters into this package and have sent them to you as soon as I could._

_Along our original plans, Sesshomaru and I were to stop in my hometown and pick up my girlfriend, and then we were to go visit you. We had hoped to be there by the time you receive this package. I know it will probably be a burden, but I would like to visit you soon, so sometime around Christmas I will show up in your small little Virginian town to see you. I am so sorry about Sesshomaru, and know that my home address is written below so that you can write me any time._

_Sincerely,_

_Miroku Houshi_

Kagome was in tears, her Sesshomaru, gone! She couldn't believe it. She set down the letter and pulled out a small wooden box from the larger box. Opening it, she found all the letters she had ever sent, along with his army dog tag, her picture, pictures of him and his army buddies all with writing on the back explaining who was who, a few key chains from all the places he had been, and a thin silver ring. Setting the box down on her desk, she pulled all the letters she had received from him out of the desk and placed them with her letters in Sesshomaru' box. Next she pulled out the small box addressed to her in Sesshomaru's neat handwriting. Opening it, she pulled out the crisp, white letter folded on top.

_December 15, 1965_

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_If you are reading this letter than I went off to fight and did not make it out, no doubt Miroku has sent you this box along with my personal items. I must tell you that I have requested to be buried at home, and if my body is available, it will be brought back home sometime soon, if not I have requested that a tombstone with all my information be sent to the church explaining my death and my request for a funeral. I am writing this to you minutes after writing my last letter, where I told you that I would not be able to write for a while. My commanding officer has told me that after this battle, I will be given leave to return home with Miroku, I pray that that has happened and we are married now and you never have to read this._

_However, I feel it is important to make sure that this gift is ready to send to you incase I do not come out of the fighting. Enclosed is my last gift to you, I do not ask you to wear it always and to dwell on me, but please keep it, and never forget the love that I hold for you. Please move on My Kagome, and please take this as my last Will and Testament, I Sesshomaru Taisho, leave everything I have to one Kagome Higurashi._

_Forever yours in life and after death,_

_Sesshomaru Taisho_

With tears streaming down her face, Kagome pulled out a clean black velvet box from the bottom of Sesshomaru's package. Opening it, she cried out as she saw a simply beautiful diamond engagement ring. It was silver with two small diamonds set on either side of a small sapphire gem. Silent tears fell down her face as she slipped it out of the box and onto her right ring finger. Still crying, she found a necklace she had been given for her last birthday and took the pendant off of it, replacing it with the silver band she had found in the box, knowing that that had been Sesshomaru's engagement ring.

Hearing her mother calling her, Kagome remembered that she was supposed to play at the foot ball game tonight. So, putting on the necklace and wiping her tears she grabbed her piccolo and went to the game, as she knew Sesshomaru would want her to.

As Kagome met up with her fellow band members, including Sango, they were informed that only certain players would play in the national anthem and that after that the principle would read a list of the men that had died in Vietnam. As he read the list of people who didn't have to play until half time, Kagome was relieved to hear her name and ran off to hide the tears she felt coming at the mention of Vietnam.

The Anthem was played and a prayer said to God, then the principal stepped up to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, would you please bow your heads for a list of the brave local men who have died in Vietnam." The crowd bowed their heads, and Kagome, in her band uniform and the matching ribbon from Sesshomaru in her hair, quietly sobbing under the stands.

"Marcus Brody." A woman in the fourth row up burst into loud sobs at the reminder that her son had died.

"William Mulvihill The Second" A Little girl looked at her daddy "Papa, why did they say Billy's name?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho" There was a small gasp from Sango Tajia in the band, and slightly louder sobs from Kagome, but no one else really cared. The list went on, Kagome never did play her piccolo that night.

_One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang  
And a man said folks, won't you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read, and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

It was two weeks later; Kagome had gotten dressed, put Sesshomaru's ribbon in her hair, and went to the train station to meet Miroku and his fiancé when they came into town (Kagome had written, begging them to come). After showing them around town, Miroku had insisted upon seeing Sesshomaru's house and, leaving his fiancé Kaoru at their hotel room so she could do some shopping, Kagome took Miroku to the place she had spent a good part of the last few months in. There were pictures all around; of Sesshomaru when he was in the army, of Kagome, of Sesshomaru and his siblings, of Kagome and InuYasha (in some they had Rin with them), and even a few of Sesshomaru's mother and father before his father left and his mother died. As Miroku looked around, a small cat jumped off her perch on a chair and rubbed her cheek against Kagome's leg as she made tea for them both.

"This place certainly looks nicer than Sesshomaru told me it did, you must have fixed it up." He said as he sat at the kitchen table and accepted his tea gratefully. She smiled at him, "I have, most of the pictures I put up in the last few weeks, I thought I might like to live here in a few years and use it as my own secret place for now, since Sessho left it to me anyways." He smiled at her, sipping from his tea and looking around as she set down a saucer of milk for the kitten. "And the cat?" she giggled, now Miroku could see why Sesshomaru loved this girls laugh so much, "The cat showed up the other day, sitting next to a small teddy bear I had once given Sesshomaru's sister, so I named her Rin in memory of the little girl." Miroku nodded.

"Why would you live here, don't you plan on getting married someday?" He asked, surely this beautiful young girl had suitors? "Yes, if the right man happens along, but I already own this place and I don't want to live with my parents forever, I'd like to feel independent. And even if I do get married and move away, I will still keep this place. It's filled with all the things I have left of Sesshomaru." He smiled, she truly was a wonderful girl.

"Kagome?" She looked at him and sat down at the table. "I want to tell you something about the day Sesshomaru died. He held out the longest, the pilot and the medic died instantly, but Sesshomaru refused to leave. He kept saying, 'I've got to get better, I've got to get back to her" And it kept him alive for hours, but his wounds were just too dangerous. There was nothing we could have done, eventually he calmed down, and late that night, when he had been given painkillers so he could fall asleep and pass on without any pain, he looked at me. As I sat by his bedside, he said to me 'Miroku Houshi, you'd better take care of my girl! I don't care if you move out there or just send her letters every week, but you'd better take care of My Kagome!'" He looked at her sternly "And I promised Kagome, I've already talked about it with Kaoru. If she likes it here, we plan to go back home to be married with our parents there before we come back here and live near you. Nothing will change my mind, but is that alright with you, Kagome?"

By this time Kagome's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Yes Miroku, I would be happy to have you guys live out here! Nothing could make me happier, except maybe going to your wedding." He chuckled, "I'll ask your parents if perhaps you could come up to Pennsylvania for the wedding soon, we'd be happy to have you.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waiting for the soldier to come back again  
nevermore to be alone  
When the letter says the soldier's coming home_

_**The End**_


End file.
